


cold hands, warm hearts

by geonhakcafes



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, geonhak is soft for dongju
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geonhakcafes/pseuds/geonhakcafes
Summary: Dongju wanted to make duck snowballs so bad so Geonhak let him.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	cold hands, warm hearts

**Author's Note:**

> this is a drabble i made after seeing [this video](https://twitter.com/official_oneus/status/1349561882143727619?s=21) posted on oneus’ twitter. this isn’t proofread so please bear with my grammar/ spelling errors :(

Geonhak was woken up by the loud argument outside his room. He slowly got up to head to the door when he overheard what the argument was about.

“Why not?” Dongju’s cutely whining again, that’s when Geonhak realized he needs something. He smiled to himself as he steps out his room to greet the members.

“What are you guys fighting about early in the morning?” He asked, acting annoyed.

Youngjo turned to him. “Dongju’s asking me to buy him those thing that makes snow ducks, I told him it’s just a waste of money.”

Dongju glared at the oldest. “I told you it’s not a waste of money.”

Geonhak smiled, Dongju’s cuteness when he whines really is another thing. Or maybe it is, _only for him_. “Ah, you guys are too loud.” Geonhak said to stop their argument from going further. “Dongju-ya, do you really want it?”

Dongju turned to Geonhak with his doe eyes. _How could anyone resist those eyes?_ Not to mention those heart-shaped lips turning into a pout every time. But then, maybe it’s just him. “Yes, hyung.” Dongju replied.

“If you want it, then let’s buy it.” Geonhak said making Youngjo sigh out a sigh of defeat. Youngjo shrugged at Geonhak before walking away from the living room to go back to his room. On the other hand, Dongju ran to him from across the room. “Really, hyung? Are we really going to buy it? Really? Really?” He asked, blinking continuously and adorably making Geonhak step back a little. Being that close to Dongju was dangerous, his heart told him.

“If you ask one more time, we won’t.” He replied making Dongju bite his arm. “Fine, fine. We would.” He said defeated. “Go shower, I’m not going to the mall with someone as stinky as you.” Dongju bit him even more and stopped to glare at him but decided to shower right after.

On the way to the mall, Geonhak can see how excited Dongju was. The younger was literally leaping his way to the store. “Stop jumping around, Dongju-ya. The road’s slippery.” He warned. Dongju immediately stopped and clinged on to Geonhak’s arm. When they got to the store, Dongju quickly ran to where the duck snowball maker was. Geonhak laughed at how excited the maknae was, following him to where he is. Once they paid for it, Dongju kept on thanking the cashier and jumping slightly, and it was such a good sight for Geonhak. Just a happy Dongju, giddily jumping up and down, waiting to make snowballs at home. He really does adore Dongju.

When they arrived home, Dongju immediately dropped everything he was holding, asking everyone to come with him to try his new equipment but none of the members seem to be interested in going out in the cold. Sadness filled Dongju’s eyes as he looked at Geonhak, silently asking the older to come with him. Geonhak just shrugged but still followed him outside.

Geonhak sat on the bench near the area where Dongju was playing, his earphones plugged in while he was playing games on his phone. His volume set on the lowest setting though, so he could still hear Dongju cutely giggling as he make new snowballs.

Dongju was playing on the snow for more than 30 minutes when Geonhak decided to walk closer to where Dongju was.

“Hyung, this is so fun!!” Dongju said, showing Geonhak how he makes the snow ducks. Geonhak laughed. “Obviously, you’ve been there for more than 30 minutes, aren’t you tired?” He asked. Dongju just continued what he was doing, completely ignoring Geonhak’s question. Geonhak rolled his eyes but stayed there to keep eyes on Dongju.

After a few minutes, Dongju whipped out his phone and took photos of his artwork that is a railing full of snow ducks. Thinking Dongju finally got tired of playing, “You done?” Geonhak asked. Dongju looked up at him, and shook his head. “I’m uploading these on fancafe to share to fans!!!” Geonhak just sighed in return.

A few more minutes passed and Dongju decided ask Geonhak to take a video of the cute scene of him making his so-called “snow duck friends”.

Dongju was acting as fascinated and surprised as he was when he first made the duck snowballs and Geonhak can’t help but laugh at how adorable Dongju was.

“Until when am i going to film this?” Geonhak asked which Dongju completely ignored, again, as he squealed in happiness and pride about making another snow duck. “Dongju-ya! How long am i going to film this?” Again, ignored. “It’s so cute!” Dongju replied instead, talking about his snow duck.

Geonhak shook his head and decided to film a closer look at the snow ducks. Dongju made one in front of him, still screaming at the duck he made making Geonhak chuckle behind the camera. Curiosity hit Geonhak, asking himself “will the snow ducks crush when he holds it or will it not?” So he decided to step closer to touch it but Dongju saw what he was trying to attempt. “Don’t break it!” Dongju warned. Still curious, Geonhak chose to go against Dongju’s warning and touched the snow duck quickly, hoping Dongju won’t see but when he turned, Dongju was just getting up from collecting snow. He was caught. Scared, he stepped back to avoid Dongju but Dongju was fast as he threw the snow he collected on his duck snowball maker onto Geonhak. He laughed.

Geonhak laughed too. “He threw it at me!” He said, talking to the camera. “Ya!!” He screamed at Dongju.

“I told you not to break it.” Dongju said. Geonhak laughed again. He didn’t break the snow duck but he got hit by snow but it’s fine. It’s fine _because it’s Dongju._

“This has been filming for 1 minute, it won’t upload Dongju-ya!” Geonhak said. “Because of the time limit.” He added.

Again, like he didn’t hear what Geonhak was saying, Dongju giddily squealed as he just freed another snow duck from his equipment. Geonhak tried to suppress his giggles but it just came out of nowhere. He really cannot seem to contain himself because of Dongju’s cuteness. “Ah?” Dongju said, as if finally hearing what Geonhak was saying earlier.

“Are you done now?” Geonhak asked and Dongju just hummed cutely in response. Geonhak sighed a deep sigh of relief. Dongju moved his snow ducks. “Isn’t it so cute?” He asked as Geonhak turns off the camera and slightly shook his head, smiling. “Let’s go back now,” Geonhak said, “it’s getting colder, you might get sick.” Dongju turned to him and nodded.

Dongju still was springing up and down as they reached the dorm. He then talked about how fun it was and how cute it was to the other members until their ears almost bled as he was repeating himself. Youngjo raised an eyebrow at Geonhak but Geonhak just shrugged in return.

Their night went on as usual but when it was time to sleep, Geonhak decided to stay in the living room to watch movies and play games. For some reason, Dongju stayed with him. He didn’t mind so he just let Dongju stay there and turned his movie on. He felt Dongju slightly inch towards him, slowly laying his head on Geonhak’s shoulder. “Thank you for today, hyung.” Dongju sleepily said. Geonhak hummed in reply, acting like his heart wasn’t about to beat out of his chest, which it isn’t. His heart is beating so fast and it’s all because of Dongju. “For buying it for me and for staying with me while I was playing. Thank you.” Dongju added, his arm wrapping around Geonhak’s waist. Geonhak hugged him back, avoiding eye contact with Dongju, trying to keep his cool. “Hmm. It’s nothing.” He replied. Just a few seconds after, Dongju sprung up his seat. “I’m going to sleep, good night, hyung.” He said, eyes almost closing before running to his room to finally sleep.

The next day, Geonhak woke up a little late. He brought out his phone wanting to play games but remembered how Dongju said he would upload photos of his snow ducks on fancafe so Geonhak decided to visit fancafe first. Scrolling through their feed, Geonhak saw 3 different posts from Dongju from the day before. Geonhak unconsciously smiled, Dongju even called his group of ducks as duck kingdom. Having seen Dongju’s posts, he took a look at the video he took of Dongju playing in the snow. Rewatching it made him laugh at how adorable and innocent Dongju was. He watched the video one last time and smiled before pressing the tweet button. He really does _love_ Dongju.

(Dongju decided to play in the snow again later that day and Geonhak wanted to show the fans how Dongju makes his so-called duck kingdom but was too tired to film him so he set up a tripod to film Dongju instead. It was still cute, though.)


End file.
